The Truth Shall Set You Free
by Daft Strangus
Summary: The truth hindered him, it hide from him, it taunted him, now as the truth is revealed to him, it shall set him free.Oneshot


The Truth Shall Set You Free

Disclaimer: Don't own Ranma ½ but I own Captain Gary

Ranma trudged home in the heavy rain, Akane had malleted her for insulting P-chan, the stupid pervert piglet, all she said was "Wonder where pig-boy is?" She was talking about Ryoga but Akane misinterpretation about her musings sent her one another flight. She sighed as she stared towards the heavens, into the falling rain drops.

"Here you are Ma'am." A jacket was hung on her shoulders, Ranma turned in surprise to see a man smiling at her.

"Thank you." She whispered

"Nothing to it." He started to walk, Ranma beside him "I wanted to talk to you anyway Ranma."

Ranma stopped, he kept walking, she quickly caught up to him again, "How... How did you know my name?"

"I know everything about you, your fiancées, your rivals and you curse. I wanted to show you a way out, a away to live your life, a solution." He dug around in the pockets of his pants, "You may want to look at these." He said handing Ranma a photo packet.

Ranma cycled through the photos, her eyes got wider and more full of hurt, turned her head to the man, "Are... Are the... these real?" She stuttered out

He nodded solomly, "Every single one." Ranma looked back at the photos in horror. "Why?" She whispered horrorified, "Why?" The man repeated, continuing in a firm voice "She hates you for being better at everything than her, it gave her a sense of danger, adventure, she..." He sighed stopping, he ran his hands across up his face and through his hair, "She just... doesn't... care for you." They started walking again "Now, think for a bit, who do you like the most out of the fiancées?" Ranma was about to answer but he stopped her with a finger on her lips, "Don't answer out of honour?" Ranma thought for a minute or two before answering.

"Shampoo." She whispered "Ukyo is only a sister to me."

The man grabbed her shoulders, shaking her slightly, "Exactly, and you don't have to worry about Ukyo, she cares for you as a sister would, I know, I've talked to her." He sighed and let go, "GO home or go to Shampoo, your choice." He started to walk off.

"Your jacket!" Ranma exclaimed

"Keep it, and take these." He threw a set of dog tags at her, "Hold them and think of me, I will come. Goodbye."

Ranma watched him disappear into the rain, she finally looked at the jacket for the first time, it was an army style issue, above the right breast pocket ast the words 'Ronin. DIV 13' She looked at the tags in her hands, engraved in them were 'Captain Gary White, Ronin Div 13'. Ranma silentyl slipped the chain arouind her neck, letting the tags to settle between her breasts, and started walking again.

As Ranma slipped into the Tendo house, she was surprised to find that everyone was still awake and waiting for her, everyone stared at her, some said pity, some punishment and Akane's said hate and superiority, the smirk on her face said it, "What did you do to Akane?" Demon head Soun roared over the other rambling.

Ranma was not fazed, she just stared into the eyes of the demon head and dropped the photo packet she got for Capt. Gary onto the table, she stared coldly at the entire audience and walked out into the rain, ignoring the shouts and taunts from Soun and Genma.

Once the door shut and Ranma had disappeared, the two stopped yelling and started muttering acout punishinh Ranma. While the two talked Nabiki had picked up the photos and shifted through them, "Dad," Soun ignored her, "Dad!" She shouted, Soun turned to his middle daughter "What?"

"I think you should look at these." She passed the photos to him, Soun's face paled with every passing photo, he turned to look at Akane and back to the photos, he repeated this a few times before dropping the photos and leaving the room.

Everyone watched him go and then they all scrambled for the photos when he left the room. Each of the photos had a commion theme, Akane and Ryoga, the lost boy but the last one was the clincher both of them were very close and very devoid of clothes.

At the Nekohaten

Shampoo walked ot the door, someone was visiting at the ungodly hour. As she opened the door she got the surprise of her life, a drench female Ranma stood outside the door, head bowed "Airen." She whispered, Ranma raised her head and smiled "I've come home." She whispered, Ranma stepped forward and captured Shampoo's lips, Shampoo didn't care that Ranma was a girl, she just cared that she finally had her Airn.

A man watch in the distance, he saluted the two, "Goodbye Ramna, may you live forever." He faded away as he walked from the couple. "Goodbye and live forever.


End file.
